demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Miller - Stories
Demihan Situation 1 Situation 2 Situation 3 Situation 4 Situation 5 Demihan - Translations Situation 1 Miller: Thank you for inviting me out today. You're welcome.='Demi:' You're welcome. Miller: I know that phrase. Miller: That's the phrase you say after someone says "thank you". Miller: ....... Miller: But what should I say in response to that? Demi: .....I'm not sure. As we both turn our heads in thought, respect barely up. |-|Order anything you like.='Demi:' Order anything you like. Miller: Then, a calorinfriend, please... Demi: Calorin? Miller: They're Mast-... Hite-sama's favorite solid handheld food item. Miller: He eats them nearly every day, saying they are delicious enough to never get tired of them. Demi: ....How about ordering something else today? I explained each and every page of the menu to him. Respect super up. |-|Are there any foods you dislike?='Demi:' Are there any foods you dislike? Miller: I do not have any foods I dislike. Miller: ...However, if I eat something that is too hot, my hair may melt somewhat. Miller: And... When I return home after eating leeks, Hite-sama complains of the smell. Miller: And the smell of fish.... He doesn't seem to like that either. Demi: That sounds kind of troublesome. As I catch a glimpse of the troubles in his personal life, respect somewhat up. Situation 2 Miller: I wonder, are Baltika and I alike? I don't really think so.='Demi:' I don't really think so. Miller: Then, does that mean Baltika and I aren't brothers? Miller: I read in a book that siblings are similar to each other. Demi: It depends on the situation, I think. As he cocks his head in thought, respect barely up. |-|Maybe a little bit.='Demi:' Maybe a little bit. Miller: So, siblings are supposed to be similar to each other after all. Miller: What I read in that book was correct. He seems rather happy. Respect super up. |-|Why do you ask?='Demi:' Why do you ask? Miller: It was written in a book. Miller: I read that siblings are similar to each other. Demi: People who live together for a long time probably end up alike. If they do end up seeming similar, I'll tell him. Respect somewhat up. Situation 3 Miller: This food has a mysterious smell. It's really appetizing.='Demi:' It's really appetizing. Miller: Yes. For some reason, I feel hungry. Miller: So, smells have that kind of power. As we experience the mysteries of the mind and body, respect super up. |-|It smells like tomatons.='Demi:' It smells like tomatons. Miller: So this is the scent of a tomaton... Miller: It smells different than when it is in a salad. Miller: Cooking is full of mysteries. Amused by the mysteries of cooking, respect somewhat up. |-|Do you like how it smells?='Demi:' Do you like how it smells? Miller: I am not sure. Miller: But I do find it interesting. Miller: Cooking is something you experience through smell too. As he learns about the depths of cooking, respect barely up. Unit Story Chapter 1 - (to be added) Category:Unit Stories